The Daughter Conspiracy
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: When Penny's ex leaves their daughter at her doorstep, she doesn't know what to do, she was never a mother and suddenly she is. How will she cope? What will Leonard do? Shay will live many of her years with Penny, she will learn the truth of her belonging, as Penny and Shay struggle through life, will Leonard be supportive?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I hope this is a good story, i'm not expecting much from it.. but i hope you enjoy it? Please review?**_

* * *

They all sat in Sheldon's living room, eating thai food. All was normal, nothing in perculiar, when Penny's phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket, and punched the green button.

"Hi, this is Penny" Penny answered, Sheldon shot her a glare, translating to "Take it outside" Penny groaned "Hang on"  
Stepping into the hallway, she carried on talking.

"No! You can't! Are you serious?" Penny shouted, her words ehcoed into the living room, causing a few heads to turn. When she finally finished her talk, she stepped back into the room, only to be met with everyone stares.

"What?" Penny asked them, they continued to stare, when Leonard finally spoke.

"What on earth meant you had to shout down the phone?" He asked inquizativley, Sheldon had just removed his hands from cupping his ears, to block out the shouts.

"Shoes... erm, they said they had to delay my order, i won't be getting them for another week" She lied. Leonard gave her a puzzled look, including Amy and Bernadette.

"Typical" Sheldon mumbled, as the mel continued as normal.

It was half an hour later, everybody had stopped giving Penny weird looks, she glanced at her phone, before shooting up. "I have to go" She said quickly, before rushing out.

There it was, outside her door stood a little 5 year old girl, her short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was dressed in a summer dress, with little shoes that had velcro.

"Hi, so i guess you know what's going on? Well, you better come in" She lead the little girl inside, checking that the hallway was clear she closed the door.

"So what's your name sweetie?" She crouched down beside her daughter, who was spinning in her dress catching glances of the apartment.

"Shay." She replied quietly before fiddling with the bottom of her yellow dress.

"My name is Penny, I'm your mummy." Penny replied, she never thought she would say that sentence, ever.

"How come's i never saw you with daddy?"

"Me and your daddy didn't know eachother very well. Things happened." Penny replied as best as she could, she could not tell her own daughter that she was a mistake and that she couldn't look after her.

"Am i staying?" Shay asked quietly, Penny diverted her eyes around the room, she hadn't thought this through at all, it had happened all too quickly.

"I think so, i can try to call your daddy again if you'd like?"

"Yes please" Shay tip toed towards the sofa before clambering onto it, Penny stood there watching, the phone to her ear. No answer.

"I'll be right back, do not move!" Penny demanded, pointing to Shay making eye contact. She ran out the room, before knocking on Leonards door.

* * *

"Have you got a teddy bear?" She asked him.

"What?" A puzzled look painted his face, furrowing his eyebrows, he pushed his questions more. "What do you need a teddy bear for?"

"Leonard! Have you got one or not?" She crossed her arms, giving him a stern look.

"I haven't got one, but i do however have, a _Doctor Who _action figure!" He smiled broadly, he grabbed it from the shelf. "Will this do?"

"Yeah a doll will do fine" Penny took the figure, heading out the door.

"It's not a doll! Its an action-" The door closed, leaving Leonard standing there awkwardly.

* * *

"You can sleep with this tonight, Shay" Penny handed her the figure, before leading her to bed.

"I'll sleep in the living room, you stay here, no walking out" Penny locked the door and shut the windows. How on earth was she supposed to be a mother when she didn't even know that her daughter was staying 24 hours ago.

As the night fell, the silence filled. Leaving Penny with many thoughts, what did Shay like? How would she tell the others? Would Leonard hate her for having a child with her ex? Yes he would. That was a stupid thought to even consider. She could imagine telling them, everyone would be shocked, some supportive, Leonard would lose it. She couldn't risk their friendship.

_**A/N- Please review, any advice is appreciated :)**_


	2. Revelations

_**A/n- I hope this chapter is okay. Updates wont be frequent, have exams, etc. I am struggling with writers block for this story.. sorry.**_

Penny clambered out of bed, before walking into her bedroom to find her daughter tucked in bed sleeping peacefully. How could she have been so selfish? She barley even thought about her daughter, Penny scolded herself, before waking up her daughter.

"Sweetie time to get up." Penny smiled down to her daughter, her eyes fluttered open, still clutching onto the figurine that Penny had got from Leonard.

"Hi mummy" Shay lightly smiled, pulling the covers off her, Penny led her to the sofa, and let her watch tv. Waiting for the toast to cook, she smiled at Shay, this girl definitely gave her a change of heart.

I have to tell everyone today.. Penny thought to herself, worry washed over her.. she knew she needed help, Bernadette and Amy would surely be supportive. Leonard, well that was different. Maybe he would be okay, maybe he wouldn't. She handed her daughter some juice and toast while munching on her own.

"After this, i'm gonna take you somewhere honey." Penny stated, her daughter gave her an inquisitive look. "It'll be fine. Promise" Penny said, not only to assure Shay, but to assure herself. She held her daughters hand as they walked across the hall, Penny was still unsure, but it needed to be done.

* * *

Shay knocked on the door eagerly, Penny just awaited a reply, she held onto Shay's hand a little tighter. Leonard answered the door.

"Hey Penny, what's u- who's this?" Leonard diverted questions, looking down to the little girl that stood before him.

"My daughter" Penny said, looking away from Leonard slightly, no, of course she wasn't ashamed, she was scared.

"Ok" Leonard said, taking it in, everything seemed so rush, and suddenly this comes out of the blue. "Come in." Leonard said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Awwh Penny, who's that little one?" Bernadette smiled, warming Penny's heart a little.

"This is Shay, my daughter." Penny smiled, Shay still clutched onto her hand tightly, meeting all the new people made her a little uneasy, but Bernadette gave an assuring smile.

"Didn't know you had one, she's so cute!"

"Thanks" Penny let go of her daughters hand, and Shay soon began to grow to Bernadette and Amy, Leonard walked over to her, sending shivers down Penny's spine.

"Sorry i didn't tell you, i didn't even know until-" Penny started, Leonard soon placed his finger on her lips.

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me, let me help?"

"Sure, i mean, that's great"

_**A/N- I'm sorry this is a really bad chapter, i have no idea where im going with this. Please give some ideas via pm?**_


	3. Explanations

_**A/N- Sorry i haven't updated this story, I don't know where i'm going with this story to be honest, and I have lots of mocks at school. Once again my biggest apoligies. I hope this chapter is okay? Okay.**_

* * *

"Leonard, we should talk. I know I have some explaining to do" Penny headed to the bedroom, knowing that Leonard would follow. Penny gave one last look to the living room, Bernadette and Amy were happily looking after Shay, who was now showing them her drawings.

"So what happened?" Leonard asked, unsure of how to ask the questions.

"He was my ex boyfriend, we had this fling, and then i found out i was pregnant.. He had broken up with me by that point, but he didn't want out child to suffer. I had no money, barley had a well paid job, i was in no shape to look after a child. However, he was. He had a spare room, which he had converted into Shay's room, a good job, and he knew what he was doing. He had younger siblings, growing up he had a head start in child care. I had no experience. We agreed that it was best for Shay to stay with him."

"You could've asked me for help you know.." Leonard replied, trying his best to help her in this situation.

"Leonard, i couldn't. Shay was happy with him, and I didn't want her to live with someone she didn't know. I had no choice. I wish, i could go back, have a decent job, try harder at school, maybe Shay would've lived with me, but i can't go back." Tears were now streaming down Penny's face, Leonard had such a hurt look in his eyes, and it broke her, how could she? Why didn't she just tell him when they first met? How could she be so foolish?

"We can fix this now, everything will be okay" Leonard enclosed Penny into a hug, running his hand up and down her back, his attempt to soothe her was working, Penny's cries weakened, when she finally fell silent. She just hung onto the moment she had with Leonard. They could hear Shay's laughter from the room next door, Amy and Bernadette was now telling her jokes.

"You can stay for a little while if you like? It's got more space than your apartment, and it seems Bernadette and Amy are happy to help out when ever"

"I can't put you through all that trouble, it's okay really"

"It's not okay Penny, please, why won't you let me help you?" Leonard asked, Penny looked hurt, her eyes met the floor.

"Because, otherwise this would be just another situation you have to clean up. You have a life, you're not at my beckons call Leonard"

"Maybe i like helping, Penny, you're my girlfriend, its my job" Leonard assured her, all Penny could do was give a small smile, as she walked out, scooping up Shay in her arms.

"What have you be up to missy?" Penny smiled as Shay who had chocolate smeared all over her little face. Shay was still laughing, Amy and Bernadette were just smiling uncontrollably.

"We kinda raided a chocolate box.." Amy said trying to sound guilty, but the smile on her face was a dead give away.

"Oh really?" Penny put her daughter back down, who ran to the table and grabbed a foil wrapped chocolate.

"We saved you one mummy!" Shay threw her arm into the air, with a big smile beaming on her face.

Maybe things would get better after all...

_**A/N- really short, I know, I'm really sorry.**_


End file.
